Held Together By a Thread
by Itsafangirlworld
Summary: What happens when Ian first realizes Wanda is gone? What if he mistakes Melanie for Wanda? What does Jared have to say? ONE-SHOT


**Well, Hiya! This is just a one-shot I wrote about Ian finding out that Wanda was out of Mel's body. I don't really know why I wrote it. I can sure tell you I didn't plan it. I guess some writing just kind of comes to you. Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I *sob* do not own the host. But if I did, there sure as heck would be an entire series just about Jared and Mel coming to book stores near you ;)**

"Where is she? Where's Wanda?" Ian's voice boomed through the caves. His tone was violent and angry, his expression desperate and confused. Unwilling to believe that she was really gone.

Turning the corner toward Doc's small "hospital", there was nothing left but the desperation. Desperation that only came with surging in with the last hope of finding your love. Desperation that maybe, just maybe, she was still in there. That she would simply offer him her hand, ready to be led back to their small room.

And finally, devastation. The crushing feeling that turns your vision dark and turns you into a different person. A person who is unable to feel, because your reason for feeling is gone. As he stood in the doorway, eyes frantically searching for the slightest sign of her, Ian turned into Jared. He turned into the man that Jared became when he realized Melanie was gone. Gone and never coming back...or so he had thought.

But then, they were infinitely different. Melanie did come back. The whole situation was just so messed up. Because Melanie came back, but Wanderer came with her. And yeah, Melanie was there, too, but she wasn't the one controlling her body. So even though Melanie came back, she didn't really come back. Except she was there the whole time. It's not hard to see how wrong and confusing the situation had been.

Falling to the floor, leaning his head back against the cool cave wall, shutting his eyes, shutting out the rest of the world. And then the tears begin to fall. They begin slowly. And then Ian, Ian the grown man, who survived the invasion of the Souls for so long, broke down. Gasping for air, standing up, punching the wall, sitting back down, turning in circles, pulling at his hair, sobbing into his hands and falling once again.

His Wanda was gone. And what now? What had she left in her place? Was Melanie back to controlling her own body? What would it be like to see the only Wanderer he had ever known, but not really see her? Would he even be able to differentiate between the two? With all these questions and more, Ian walked slowly back toward his room.

And then she was there. Walking slowly, head down, hands in the back pockets of her denim shorts. "Wanda…" He gasps. It's like a million bricks have been lifted off of his shoulders. He runs to her as she lifts her head. Seeing her erases all of his doubt. Grabbing her hand, Ian begins to pull her toward the small cardboard door.

Then she stops, her feet ceasing to move her toward him and toward the room. He turns when he realizes she's not following him. "Ian," she starts.

"Sh, Wanda, it's all ok now, everything is going to be ok." He tries to reassure the girl he loves. But she continues to dodge looking him in the eyes. Sliding his arms around her waist, Ian tries to pull her closer. Instead, she shuffles her feet looking uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, is Melanie mad again?"

"Ian, please, listen." She tries again. But who could just stop and listen when they have just discovered that their true love is alive and in their arms?

"I don't care, Wanda. I thought you were gone. I really thought you were gone...But you're ok! I need to be with you. I love you." And as he leans in to her, relishing the fact that she's even still here to kiss, another voice booms down the corridor.

"Dude, stop!" Jared Howe. Ian looks up, confused. He thought Jared was over the whole "I own the body" thing. For the first time, he recognizes Jared's figure in the shadows. "That's my girlfriend you're trying to kiss!"

"Way to let him down easy, Jar…" Wanda-no, Melanie-no, Wanda-well, whoever, says.

And for the first time since realizing she's alive, Ian looks, really looks, into her eyes. "No...You, you're not...you can't be…"

"Ian, she wanted to die. She'd had enough of being a parasite."

"But she wasn't a parasite. Not to me!" He sinks down against the wall, placing his head in his hands.

"That's why we didn't let her die! She's still here, just out of my body." Jared comes up behind Melanie wrapping an arms around her waist.

"She's safe in a Cryotank with Doc." He adds. "We're gonna find her a new host. One where the human hasn't survived." He kisses Mel's cheek. "So she won't have to put up with Mel any longer." He winks, she elbows him in the stomach. "Oof" Jared grunts.

"Forget how strong I am, Howe?" She retorts.

Sitting there, watching the two of them tease each other, Ian realizes how perfect they really are together. It's hard to admit, when his one wish would be that Wanda were here with him right now. Even if it meant Melanie still being stuck in her own head. But humans are just selfish that way.

**So? Sorry if there are any typos or anything. I decided to make this a kind of spontaneous story, but I think it should be pretty good in that sense. Please please PLEASE review! Good, bad, anything is welcome! And feel free to check out my other FanFics, Been Here All Along and Host High! Happy Hosting :)**

**~hostandhungergamesluver**


End file.
